La Boda
by Tukkus
Summary: Es la boda de Ella y Zack! A Aria le gusta un chico nuevo, pero ella está herida de Ezra. Spencer recibe más drogas con Dean, pero cuando Toby es en Rosewood, él piensa que Dean quiere su novia.
1. Chapter 1

La Boda: Fanfiction para "Pretty Little Liars"

1: Aria

* * *

"Mamá," Aria Montgomery dice. Ella camina en el dormitorio de su madre. "Mamá. Yo quiero hablar a tú. Yo acabo de ver Zack a el Brew. ¿Mamá?"

"Ahh, hola hija," Ella M. dice. "¿Qué? ¿Tú acabas de ver Zack a el Brew? Bueno. Así que el bebé, ¿dijo algo?"

"Sí, mamá," Aria dice. "Mamá..."

"Nos vamos a casar," Ella M. dice. "Yo sé... Yo quería ser el único que te digo, pero parece que Zack llegó a usted primero. Yo no sabía qué decir a usted, así que estoy un poco contento de que te dijo en su lugar. Aria, ¿está enojada?"

"No mamá, yo estoy muy alegre!" Aria exclama. "¡Felicitaciones!, mamá. ¿Por que?"

"Bueno, tal vez yo pensé Mike y tú eras todavía molesto por el divorcio entre su padre y yo," Ella M. dice. "Pero, gracias para este. Tú eres muy perfecta."

"Gracias, mamá," Aria dice. "Yo estoy alegre para tú, but yo no sé si Mike está alegre para tú. ¿Tú vas a hablar a Mike?"

"Sí, Aria. Nosotros somos hablar. Tú, yo, Mike, y tu padre," Ella M. dice.

"Bueno," Aria dice.

* * *

"¡Hola Señorita Montgomery!" Hanna exclama. "Son las amigas de Aria."

"Hanna, hola," Ella M. dice. "¿Qué?"

"Nosotros sabemos... Zack y tú," Hanna dice.

"Sí," Spencer dice. "Felicitaciones, Señorita Montgomery. ¿O Señorita Wilson?"

Ella M. se ríe.

"Oh Spencer," Ella M. dice. "Gracias, chicas. Este es muy simpática de ustedes hacer este. So... Yo voy a ver tú chicas a mi boda, ¿correcto?"

"Sí!" Emily exclama. "Nosotros estamos muy alegres para ú y Zack. Él es muy simpático."

"Bueno," Ella M. dice. "Y yo sé. Zack es muy simpático. Él es tu jefe, ¿correcto?"

"Sí, a el Brew," Emily dice.

"Adios, Señorita Montgomery... ehem, Señorita Wilson," Hanna dice.

* * *

"Gracias para venir con Zack y yo," Ella M. dice.

"Oye, no problemo, mamá," Aria dice. "¿Dónde está Zack?"

"Zack es en el baño, pero yo necesito hablar a tú, Aria," Ella M. dice. "Hija... ¿tú estás buena?"

"Sí, mamá. ¿Por que?" Aria pregunta. "Yo estoy muy alegre para tú y Zack. Yo quiero este suceder, por favor."

"No, no... No. No la boda, Aria. Yo sé tú y Ezra acaban de romper so..." Ella M. dice.

"Mamá, yo estoy contenta. Por favor no hables de Ezra!" Aria grita.

"Lo siento, hija..." Ella M. dice.

"Hola, yo soy Ethan Stuart," un hombre dice. "Mucho gusto, mujeres. Dónde está el hombre... Zack Wilson?"

"Él es en el baño, lo siento," Ella M. dice. "Pero, nosotros podemos..."

"¡Excelente!" Ethan exclama. "Yo soy el planificador de la boda. Tú eres Ella Montgomery, ¿correcto?"

"Sí, yo soy Ella Montgomery," Ella M. dice.

"Y qúien es este chica bonita?" Ethan pregunta.

Aria se ríe porque Ethan es más simpático que Ezra.

"Oh... Gracias... Yo soy la hija de su," Aria dice.

"¡Aria! A mí me gusta tu nombre," Ethan dice.

"Gracias... Me gusta tu nombre támbien," Aria dice.

Ethan se ríe y dice, "Gracias, Aria."

"¡Oye! Lo siento para este," Zack dice y venir. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Ahh, muy bien. Tú eres Zack Wilson, ¿correcto?" Ethan pregunta.

"Sí," Zack dice.

* * *

Aria es a el Brew. Ella bebe su café.

"Hola, Aria."

Ella vee el planificador de la boda de su madre. Es Ethan.

"Ethan, hola," Aria dice.

"Cómo estás?" Ethan pregunta. "¿Alegre para la boda de tu madre?"

"¡Claro que sí!" Aria exclama. "Tú necesitas venir a la boda de mi mamá."

Ethan se ríe y dice, "Yo quiero ir a la boda, pero no. Yo soy el planificador de la boda."

"So? Tú eres muy simpático, Ethan," Aria dice. "Yo quiero tú venir a la boda o yo voy a estar triste."

Ethan se ríe y dice, "Oye, yo quiero ir a la boda, Aria. Pero, tú tienes que preguntar tu madre y Zack si tú quieres yo venir."

"Tú esperas, Ethan. Mi madre va a decir sí," Aria dice.

"Bueno, porque yo quiero ir," Ethan dice. "Well, gracias. Pero yo tengo que ir a mi oficina. Yo tengo una sesión. Adios, bonita."

Aria de ríe y dice, "Gracias. Adios, guapo."

Ethan camina a la puerta.

"¡Oye!" Spencer exclama. Ella es con Hanna. "Qúien es el chico tú acabas de hablar a?"

"Oh, él es Ethan Stuart, él es el planificador de la boda de mi madre," Aria dice.

"Él es muy guapo!" Hanna exclama.

"Yo sé," Aria dice.

"Yo creo que a él le gusta tú, Aria!" Hanna exclama.

"Hanna..." Aria dice.

"Qué? ¿Todavía triste por Ezra?" Hanna pregunta.

"Hanna, el hombre le mintió acerca de toda su relación! Me sorprende que ella es tan feliz en este momento," Spencer dice.

"Gracias por el recordatorio de lo que hizo. Miren chicos, yo realmente no sé lo que tengo con Ethan en este momento, pero eso no importa, de todos modos. Nunca podríamos estar juntos sin importar lo que pase. Creo que no estoy en condiciones de confiar en otro hombre en mi vida. Además, él es planificador de la boda de mi mamá! ¿Cómo podría funcionar eso?" Aria dice.

"Pero no le impide a coquetear con él, ¿eh? Usted lo invitaste a la boda! Definitivamente, algo está pasando aquí, y lo sabemos." Hanna dice.

"Oh, Dios mío. Ustedes estaban espiando a nosotros?" Aria pregunta.

"Lo siento, pero—" Spencer dice.

"A mí me gusta Ethan, okay." Aria dice.

* * *

Es la fiesta de compromiso para Ella M. y Zack Wilson. Hay mucha gente que venir a la fiesta. Spencer, Hanna, y Emily vienen támbien.

"Hola, chicas," Aria dice. "Estas mis primas Ava y Jaden."

"Mucho gusto, chicas," Ava dice. "Yo soy Ava."

"Y yo soy Jaden, pero llaman yo Jade, por favor," Jade dice.

"Hola Jade y Ava, yo soy Spencer," Spencer dice.

"¡Mucho gusto!" Emily exclama. "Yo soy Emily."

"Dios! Me encanta tus vestidos!" Hanna exclama. "Oh... Yo soy Hanna Marin. Me gusta ir a el centro comercial mucho."

"Haha," Ava dice. "Gracias, chica. Me gusta tu vestido támbien."

"Adios," Jade dice, y exita.

"Qué?" Hanna pregunta.

"Ella está enojada," Ava dice. "A ella no le gusta Zack."

"¿Por que?" Aria pregunta. "Zack es muy simpático."

"Yo sé!" Ava exclama. "Pero a Jade... no le gusta. Ella no quiere un tío nuevo. Ella quiere Señor Montgomery ser su tío."

"Mi padre?" Aria pregunta. "¿Por que?"

"Le gusta Señor Montgomety," Ava dice.

"Dónde está tu padre, Aria?" Emily pregunta.

"Con sus amigos, Emily," Aria dice.

"Jade puede hablar con tu padre si él está aquí," Emily dice.

"Yo sé, pero ustedes quieren unas comidas?" Aria pregunta. "Comen! Yo voy a usar el baño. Uno momento, chicas. Adios."

"Es ella va a hablar con Ethan?" Hanna pregunta.

"Probablemente," Spencer dice.

...

"Hola Ethan!" Aria exclama. "Tú estás aquí!"

"Sí! Yo hablo con su madre, y ella dijo que yo puedo venir a la fiesta de compromiso, y la boda," Ethan dice. "Tu madre es muy simpática. Tú eres muy simpática."

"G-gracias," Aria dice. "Yo estoy alegre que tú estás aquí."

"Y yo estoy alegre estar aquí," Ethan dice.

"Aria..." un hombre dice.

"_Ezra_?" Aria pregunta. "¿Por que eres tú aquí?"

"Porque yo soy un amigo de tu madre," Ezra dice.

"¡No! Mi madre nunca invitarte!" Aria grita. "Tú necesitas dejar. A HORA. Adios, asshole!"

"Aria!" Ezra exclama. "Te amo."

"No. Adios," Aria dice.

"Yo quiero hablar a tú," Ezra dice.

"¡Oye! Ella dijo tú necesitas dejar, hombre," Ethan dice.

"Yeah. Y ¿qúien eres tú, 'hombre'?" Ezra pregunta.

"Yo soy tu novio," Ethan dice. "Adios, amigo."

"QUÉ?" Ezra pregunta.

"Sí. Este es Ethan Stuart, y él es mi novio, Ezra. Adios," Aria dice.

"Adios..." Ezra dice.

Ezra exita.

"Lo siento, yo sé yo no soy tu novio, pero él es molesto, y yo no quiero él hacer daño tú, Aria," Ethan dice.

"Well, gracias. Él haces daño yo despues de ahora."

"Yo no permito él hacer daño," Ethan dice.

"Gracias..." ella dice. "Gracias, Ethan."

"De nada," él dice.


	2. Chapter 2

OC c1-3

_Patrick Montgomery: hermano de Ella Montgomery—c3_

_Rebecca Montgomery: esposa de Patrick Montgomery—c3_

_Jaden "Jade" Montgomery: hija de Patrick y Rebecca—c1_

_Ava Montgomery: otra hija de Patrick y Rebecca, y la hermana de Jaden—c1_

_Ethan Stuart: el planificador de la boda y el enamoramiento de Aria—c1_

_Max Summers: el amigo de Ethan—c2_

La Boda: Fanfiction para "Pretty Little Liars"

2: Spencer

* * *

"Hola, Spencer..." un hombre dice. Ella vee él, y sonríe. "Cómo estás?"

"Bien, bien. Más bien que antes," Spencer dice. "Y... gracias para tu ayuda. Tú eres muy simpático, Dean."

"Ahh, de nada," Dean dice. "Tú eres perfecta, chica."

"Gracias. Tú estás a la fiesta, ¿por que?" Spencer pregunta.

"Oh, porque tu madre piensa que yo debo verte," Dean dice. "Yo acabo de habla a Señorita Montgomery, y ella dijo yo puedo miro. Yo voy a ir a la boda, támbien."

"Yo no necesito tu ayuda..." Spencer dice.

"Yo sé, pero yo no sé que tu madre dice," Dean dice. "Pero yo sé que ella quiere yo estar aquí para este fiesta y la boda. Yo quiero ayudar, Spence. Piensas que yo soy tu amigo, porque yo soy. Yo soy tu amigo, Spence."

"Yo sé," Spencer dice.

"Después de que todo esto termine, tal vez le dejas que te lleve a cenar. Como tal vez podríamos ir a una cita juntos," Dean dice.

"Dean... Yo tengo un novio," Spencer dice.

"Oh," Dean dice. "Lo siento. Adios."

...

"Hola, yo soy un amigo de Ethan Stuart," un hombre dice. "Yo soy Max Summers."

"Spencer Hastings," ella dice. "Uhh... Ethan es con mi amiga Aria."

"Oh, Aria!" Max exclama. "Aria es el chica que a Ethan le gusta, ¿cierto?"

"Yo pienso que," Spencer dice.

"Gracias, chica, yo voy a buscar Ethan," Max dice.

Spencer busca a Aria.

"Qué, Spencer?" Aria pregunta.

"El amigo de Ethan está aquí!" Spencer exclama.

"Yo sé, mi madre dijo que él puede tiene su amigo venir," Aria dice.

"Well, su amigo está aquí, y se llama Max Summers," Spencer dice. "Max dijo que 'Aria' es la chica que a Ethan le gusta."

"Qué? A Ethan le gusta mí?" Aria pregunta.

"Sí!" Spencer exclama. "Max dijo que!"

"Yo no sé si yo puedo..." Aria dice.

"Pero tú dijo que a tí te gusta Ethan," Spencer dice.

"Yo sé, pero Ezra acaba de venir a la fiesta, Spencer!" Aria grita. "Yo estoy nerviosa."

"Qué? Ezra está aquí?" Spencer pregunta. "Dónde?"

"No, no. Él acaba de exitar," Aria dice. "Yo acabo de hablar con él, y él quiere hablar con yo, pero Ethan le hizo abandonar. Pero Ezra dijo 'te amo'."

"Oye!" Spencer grita. "No se refiere a ella. No se le puede perdonar, Aria. Él es un mentiroso, y todos sabemos eso."

"Yo sé..." Aria dice.

"Oye, Aria!" Ethan exclama. "Este es mi amigo Max! Te presento! Vamos."

"Sí, uno momento, Ethan!" Aria exclama. "Adios, Spence. Gracias. Yo voy a ver Max."

"Yo sé, pero tú vas a ver Ethan támbien," Spencer dice.

...

"Hola, Spencer," Dean dice. "Cómo estás?"

"Muy bien," ella dice. "Mi madre necesita saber que yo estoy bien."

"Yo sé," Dean dice.

"Pero ella necesita saber, no tú," Spencer dice.

"Sí, pero yo soy tu entrenador de drogas," Dean dice. "Yo voy a hablar con su. Yo voy a contar su que tú estás bien."

"Gracias, Dean!" Spencer exclama.

Ellos abrazan para un momento.

"De nada, Spencer," Dean dice. "Yo quiero tú estar alegre, tú sabes..."

"Yo sé, y yo quiero agradecer tú para tu ayuda," Spencer dice.

"Oye, de nada!" Dean exclama.

Ellos abrazan cuando un hombre camina en la habitación.

"¡Sorpresa!"

Spencer conoce él bien.

"¿Toby?" Spencer pregunta. "Hola!"

"Hola, bella," Toby dice. "Qúien es este?"

"Este es mi amigo Dean," Spencer dice. "Dean, ¿un momento?"

"Claro que sí," Dean dice y exita.

"¿Por que tú estás aquí?" Spencer pregunta.

"Porque yo quiere ver tú," Toby dice. "England es aburrido. Es divertido ver tú..."

"Oh Toby... Te extrañé," Spencer dice. "Te amo!"

"Hey! Tú estás usando el collar que te tengo," Toby dice.

"Sí, porque me encanta," Spencer dice. "Y te amo."

"Te amo támbien, Spencer," Toby dice.

* * *

"Hola... Tú eres Emily, ¿verdad?" Dean pregunta.

"Sí. Me llamo Emily Fields, y este es mi amiga Hanna Marin," Emily dice. "¿Lo siento, pero qúien es tú?"

"De nada, mi nombre es Dean, y yo soy un entrenador de drogas," Dean dice. "Para tu amiga Spencer Hastings."

"Oh. ¡Oye!" Hanna exclama. "Mucho gusto. ¿Tú necesitas ayuda?"

"Sí, yo necesito buscar Spencer a hora porque su madre quiere yo hablar con Spencer," Dean dice. "Es para su problema con drogas."

"Ella está con su novio Toby," Hanna dice. "Lo siento, Dean."

"Pero yo necesito decir con su," Dean dice. "¿Dónde están ellos?"

"En la cancha en el aire libre," Emily dice.

"Ah, gracias," Dean dice.

Él camina fuera. Él ve besándose. Él estoy enojado porque le gusta Spencer. Mucho! Él quiere interrumpir. Y él hace.

"Hola, Señorita Hastings," Dean dice.

"¡Oh! Hola, Dean," Spencer dice. "Este es mi novio Toby."

"Mucho gusto," Toby dice. "Tú acabas de estar aquí, ¿verdad? ¿Con su?"

"Sí. Pero mi nombre es Dean, y yo necesito decir a su para un momento," Dean dice.

"Ok... Yo voy a ir en," Toby dice. "Adios, bella."

"Adios," Spencer dice durante Toby camina en la fiesta. "So Dean... ¿Qué?"

"Yo quiero comprobar si tú estás bien," Dean dice.

"¡Sí, yo estoy muy alegre!" Spencer exclama. "Yo no quiero drogas, y yo estoy alegre. Y Toby está aquí. So, yo estoy bien. Yo no pienso que yo necesito tu ayuda a hora. Yo estoy bien a hora."

"Oh... Pero yo quiero asegurarse que tú estás bien," Dean dice. "Este es uno día. Y este es un día alegre támbien. Pero en la mañana? Yo no sé si tú vas a estar bien en la mañana."

"Fine, pero yo voy a hablar con mis padres y voy a preguntar ellos si yo puedo detener este. Yo no necesito tu ayuda a hora."

"Bien..." Dean dice. "Pero nosotros podemos ser amigos, ¿verdad?"

"Claro que sí," Spencer dice. "Tú no tienes que ser mi entrenador de drogas hablar con yo. Yo quiero ser tu amiga, Dean."

"¡Bueno!" Dean exclama. "Spencer, tú eres muy bonita en tu vestido, tú sabes..."

"Aw, gracias," Spencer dice.

Y él besa ella apasionadamente. Pero ella no quiere besar él. Ella está soprendida.

"¡No!" Spencer exclama. "Dean, no. Yo tengo un novio. Yo acabo de contar tú que yo tengo un novio. Tú acabas de ver mi novio. ¿Te acuerdas Toby?"

"Lo siento, pero tú eres besables," Dean dice.

"Ahh... Adios," Spencer dice.


End file.
